1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to memory systems and, more specifically, to a memory system for recycling discharged charges of a memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nonvolatile memory devices are electrically erasable and programmable and can retain their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices include flash memory devices, variable resistance memory devices, and the like. Flash memory devices may be classified into NAND flash memory devices and NOR flash memory devices. A NOR flash memory device includes a plurality of memory cells each being independently connected to a bitline and a wordline. Accordingly, NOR flash memory devices exhibit excellent random access time characteristics.
A NAND flash memory device includes a plurality of memory cells connected in series. This structure is called a cell string, and requires one bitline contact per cell string. Accordingly, NAND flash memory devices exhibit high integration characteristics. Due to the high integration characteristics, NAND flash memory devices are widely used as data storage for various applications such as MP3 players, various types of memory cards, and solid-state drives (SSDs).
A memory system uses a plurality of memory devices to increase data storage capacity. When a plurality of memory devices operate in parallel to improve the speed of a memory system, power consumption of the memory system may increase significantly. Although memory devices with low power consumption characteristics have been used to reduce power consumption of a memory system, power consumption of memory devices is increasing due to increasingly higher levels of device integration.
A power management algorithm may be used to reduce power consumption of a memory system. However, there is still a need to reduce power consumption of a memory system.